dreamdaddyfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Small
Robert Small is one of the dateable dads in Dream Daddy. Appearance Robert has dark brown hair that appears to be turning grey and dark eyes. He wears a red long-sleeved shirt with ripped blue jeans and bears a black leather jacket. A pair of tinted sunglasses hangs from the collar of his shirt. His skin is somewhat dark and he has a tattoo on his left hand that reminds him of his past. Personality Coined as the "Bad Dad" option, Robert is an aloof widower with a macabre sense of humor. His favorite past times include drinking whiskey and toying with people by way of the elaborate, often shocking stories he makes up to get a reaction. Robert is rebellious, quick-witted, and reluctant to talk about anything too serious. Perhaps it is because of these qualities that he is friends with Mary Christiansen despite having had an affair with her husband, Joseph Christiansen. Biography Robert and the player first meet in the Coffee Spoon, Mat's bar and they catch each other staring. They will meet again in the same day if the player chooses to go watch The Game while Amanda Ann invites her friends at their house. If the player goes on two dates with Robert and then choose Joseph Christiansen as their dream daddy, Robert will confront them angrily on their third date with Joseph. First Date On the first date, Robert will answer the player's text message during night time and ask them to come at Jim and Kim's, where there will also be Mary Christiansen. After drinking at two different places (the second one is an Irish pub), Robert will ask the player to throw some rocks at a stop sign and then eat a Hawaiian pizza before sneaking into a cinema. After a little conflict with Ernest Vega, the player will learn about Robert's love for cinematography. After that, he'll help the player home. Second Date On the second date, Robert will wait for the player to come out of their house to meet him during the night, where he'll invite him on his truck, taking them in the woods. He'll talk about his passion for cryptids and whittling, helping the player with a little cut made with the knife he gave them. After Robert's made-up story about the Dover ghost, an howl will be heard in the woods and both Robert and the player will return to the truck. Robert will then will reveal his fears about not being a good father and after a little chat, he'll take the player home and gift him with the knife he lent him before. Third Date On the third date, Mary, Robert and the player will meet at the same place as the first date. When they exit Jim and Kim's, the three will follow a guided tour about haunted places in the town, where Robert and the player will fake their identities to make fun of the tour guide. At the end of the tour, Mary will tell the player to keep an eye on Robert if he starts acting strange, and then she will leave. Robert will invite the player to his house, where he'll open up about his family's story and his troubled past. Endings Good ending: if the player picks "tell Robert what he needs to hear" on their third date, they'll meet Val Small during Amanda Ann's party who will tell the player that Robert is in love with them and he's trying to become a better person. Robert will wait for the player at the end of the party under a cherry three in the garden where he'll reveal his love and ask the player to wait a little for him to get his life fixed before having a romantic relationship. The game ends with the player and Robert watching the sunset together. Bad ending (1): if the player picks "tell Robert what he wants to hear" oh their third date, Robert will come to the party and, at the end of it, say that he didn't talk with her daughter. When the player replies saying that he is a bad person, Robert will walk away after telling them that their relationship was nothing but sex (as he says in the game, "You know, it's funny how you were so willing to look past this when it meant you could get laid"). Bad ending (2): if the player sleeps with Robert on the first day, they'll become "friends with benefits" (as Robert will say during Amanda's party, they were just objects to each other). Quotes Gallery Robert Small.gif|Robert's Likes and Dislikes. RobertPinup.png|Robert's Pin-Up Trivia *Though he has an interest in cryptids, Robert does not believe the Mothman exists. *Robert likes pineapple on pizza. *Robert had a relationship of a sexual nature with Joseph. Joseph describes it as a one night stand with Robert leaving him although the picture that can be found on Joseph's yacht implies otherwise. *Robert is most likely the oldest love interest. *Robert whittles to relax. *Robert owns a Boston Terrier named Betsy. *Robert said that he doesn't like to be called Bobert, but even if the player does, he'll let them do. *In a game of Dungeons & Dragons, Robert plays the class of thief.''Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Comic Book'' I#05 "Dungeons & Daddies" References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dads